


A Sorceress' Wish

by StargateNerd



Category: Magic Kaitou
Genre: F/M, I wrote this for a language arts assignment couple years back, depressing poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargateNerd/pseuds/StargateNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little poem. Akako/Kaito if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sorceress' Wish

A white shape flits across the sky

There is no moon tonight but him

I wonder how he does it, how he goes on

Day by day, with the life he hides

Sometimes it bleeds through shortly

For a moment, his jovial façade slips

Replaced by a weary and exhausted look

A white phantom, silent in the darkness

Bright, but still a shadow, only a copy

Like the wind he rides, the magic he uses

He can't be tamed, a free spirit

I wish I could be the one to catch him

It is only a fleeting hope, though

Because if I did he would fade away like the sun

The moonlight is his domain, the darkness mine

But still, for a bit, I wish I could fly with him


End file.
